Whipped Cream Fight
by iheartfinchel0
Summary: Finchel Drabble: Imagine your OTP sharing a can of whipped cream then playfully spraying at each other with it and just making a big ol' mess.


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been uploading anything in a couple days. I just felt like writing a cute Finchel drabble, and this one is based off a prompt from imagineyourOTP on tumblr. Hopefully this will happen in the future! Hope you like it :)**

"Hey babe, I'm home," Finn called out to his girlfriend as he walked into his apartment. There was no answer. "Rachel?"

"In here," a voice replied from the kitchen.  
**  
**Finn walked over and found Rachel sitting on the kitchen counter with a can of whipped cream in her hands and a sad look on her face.  
**  
**"Rach, what's wrong?" Finn asked, concerned.  
**  
**"Just a bad day in dance class. Ms. July was extra hard on me," Rachel sighed, and sprayed some of the whipped cream into her mouth straight from the can.  
**  
**"And you're drowning your feelings in whipped cream because..." he joked.  
**  
**"I heard it's supposed to make you feel better when you're upset," she said. It's not really helping though."  
**  
**"Well yeah, because you're doing it wrong," Finn smirked as he took the can away from her. "You're not supposed to eat it, you're supposed to do this!" He shouted as he sprayed the whipped cream on Rachel's face.  
**  
**"Finn Hudson! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled, chasing after him.  
**  
**"No you won't, you love me," Finn grinned as he continued running away from her.  
**  
**"Give me back the freaking whipped cream!" She yelled. She finally caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. She didn't look it, but Rachel Berry was very strong.  
**  
**Finn managed to pin her to the ground. She struggled, but it was no use. As strong as she was, Finn was much stronger. "Please, Finn. Give it back." She gave him her most adorable puppy dog eyes.  
**  
**"Not a chance!" Finn said, and started spraying the whipped cream all over her hair.  
**  
**"Fiiiinn!" She whined, and he finally let her up.  
**  
**Rachel ran back into the kitchen and got out another can that Finn didn't even know was in there. "This is war," she said, and started spraying the contents all over his clothes. Finn shook up his can and did the same. A little whipped cream to the face turned into an all out battle, and Rachel looked like she was having the time of her life.  
**  
**They chased each other around the apartment, constantly squirting whipped cream at each other.  
**  
**"Ugh, I'm all out," Finn groaned ten minutes later. He put his hands up in defeat.  
**  
**"Ha!" Rachel shouted as she sprayed the last of her whipped cream onto Finn's face. "I'm all out now too."  
**  
**"So, are you feeling any better?" Finn asked, using his thumb to wipe away the whipped cream on her face.  
**  
**"Yeah, I am. Thanks Finn. I love you."  
**  
**"I love you too." Finn gave her a cheesy grin.  
**  
**"You do realize we're going to have to clean all of this up, right?" Rachel asked, referring to their apartment, which was now a giant mess.  
**  
**"Yeah, I didn't really think about that until now."  
**  
**"Hey guys, I'm home!" A voice called out from the doorway. It was Rachel's best friend and Finn's step brother Kurt, who also lives with them. Finn and Rachel silently stood in the kitchen, waiting for the freak out.  
**  
**"Oh my god, what the hell is this?" Kurt screeched, and ran into the kitchen. _There it is_. The couple burst out laughing.  
**  
**"We were uh, having a whipped cream fight," Finn giggled.  
**  
**"I can see that," Kurt said, calming down. _It was only whipped cream_. "So, are you two going to clean this up?"  
**  
**"Well, we were, but we know how much you love to clean things. And you keep everything so organized, so..." Rachel looked at Kurt, hoping he'd catch on.  
**  
**"Ugh, fine. But only because you guys would mess up the arrangement of the furniture anyways," Kurt grumbled.  
**  
**"Thanks Kurt!" Rachel skipped over to him, kissed him on the cheek, then headed off to the nearest grocery store with Finn to buy some more whipped cream for next time.


End file.
